Pollo
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: De plumaje blanco con una crespa y barbas rojas, ojos negros y un pico amarillo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que eso era… un pollo… [Reto: Problemas color Naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina] [UA].


**_Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al gran Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El siguiente one-shot participa en el reto: Problemas color naranja del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina_**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_―recuerdos o frases importantes―"_

―_"pensamientos" _―

―diálogos ―.

**―Diálogos externos ―.**

… - Cortes de escena, incluso entre recuerdos. (Excepto cuando los recuerdos son intermedios de escenas)

* * *

><p><strong>Pollo<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"La suerte. Se define como; el encadenamiento de sucesos fortuitos o casuales que ocurren más allá del control de la persona, sin importar la voluntad propia, la intención o el resultado. Puede ser buena o mala, dependiendo de las circunstancias."_

Un bufido exasperado escapo de sus labios. Si alguien le preguntaba si había entendido la definición que acababa de leer en aquel diccionario, su respuesta sería simple: No, no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que ahí decía. ¿Por qué los diccionarios no podían decir las cosas en términos más simples en vez de complicarle la existencia a las pobres mentes mortales con palabras tan cruelmente inentendibles?

No, lo correcto sería preguntar… ¿Qué hacia el leyendo un diccionario? Es más, ¿cómo fue que lo había conseguido? ¡Ah! Era cierto, su padrino Jiraiya se lo había llevado en una ocasión con la idea de "culturizarlo" o algo así. Al final solo se lo llevo como excusa para que le diera asilo unos días en los que las mujeres de su vecindario se calmaban, tras haberlas espiado mientras se bañaban. Si, ese viejo no era más que un pervertido.

Pero… ¿Por qué se había dignado a leer un diccionario para comenzar?

Basto con que sus ojos azulados se posaran sobre el calendario colgado en su pared, para que recordara el porqué lo había hecho.

_10 de Octubre_

—Mañana es el día… —suspiró al recargar su cabeza con pesadez contra el respaldo del sillón en el que se hallaba sentado, ocultando su mirada tras sus rubios cabellos— Odio mi vida.

Bueno, no es que odiara su vida realmente, más bien lo que odiaba era la fecha. 10 de Octubre, su cumpleaños.

Cualquiera que conociera a Uzumaki Naruto, diría que el día que más esperaba en todo el año, aparte de la navidad y el año nuevo, era su cumpleaños. Porque podría comer todo el ramen que quisiera en Ichiraku, arrastrar a sus amigos a fiestas, recibir regalos y todas esas cosas… Nada más alejado de la realidad.

¿La razón? Sus cumpleaños siempre habían sido algo… _especiales_… Tal vez en su vida pasada cometió cientos de crímenes aterradores y por eso Kami-sama lo castigaba. Quizá cuando era pequeño rompería muchos espejos y ahora estos lo maldecían. Ó a lo mejor es el castigo por no haber enviado esas cartas cadenas que le llegaban al correo y el terminaba borrándolas… quién sabe, de lo único que estaba seguro es que cada 10 de Octubre, de una u otra forma sus días terminaban en un completo caos pos apocalíptico, o al menos eso le dijeron una vez Sakura y Sasuke, sus grandes amigos de la infancia.

Como lo que paso en su decimo cumpleaños, cuando le suplico a sus padres que lo llevaran a un nuevo parque de atracciones dedicado al ramen. Un pedazo del paraíso materializado en su vida. Al inicio todo fue divertido, ¡Nunca había visto tantos juegos con decoraciones de ramen! Sin contar la increíble cantidad de puestos de ramen que ofrecían tantas variedades sacadas de todas las regiones de Japón. ¿Habría en el mundo un mejor lugar que ese? A su corta edad estaba seguro de que no… Sin embargo, al final todo terminó en desastre…

No recordaba con exactitud lo que pasó, pero al parecer él había ganado el concurso al mejor comedor de ramen y como premio lo dejaron ser el primero en cortar el lazo de inauguración a una nueva atracción y presionar el botón para los primeros afortunados en subirse. –el no pudo hacerlo, porque el juego era para todos aquellos que pasaran el metro sesenta, el apenas y llegaba al metro cuarenta–. Cuando presionó el botón, tras haber cortado el lazo. El juego empezó a funcionar, o eso creyó él hasta que los engranajes del juego empezaron a hacer un horrendo ruido, las luces se encendían y apagaban, el humo no tardo en salir y lo último que escucho en eso fue un: _"¡Sálvese quien pueda!"_.

El juego explotó, afortunadamente todos habían saltado del juego antes de que aquello ocurriera. Sin embargo después de eso, al parecer la explosión había dañado los cables de energía principales, y estos ocasionaron que los demás juegos fallaran, como una reacción en cadena, todos empezaron a correr y a gritar de un lado a otro. Nadie salió herido, pero el parque tuvo que cerrar para siempre, dejando atrás el rumor de que fue destruido por _el niño del caos y la destrucción_.

Sus padres trataron de animarlo, aunque eso no sirvió de mucho, aunque hoy en día solo podía preguntarse algo… ¡¿Quién carajos le instalaba un botón de autodestrucción a un juego mecánico?! Bueno… al menos no los hicieron pagar los daños…

Esa solo era una de las muchas, **muchas**, desgracias que le han ocurrido en aquel fatídico día. _10 de Octubre_.

Es por eso que hoy a sus 18 años, cansado de tantas _desgracias_ en su vida, había llegado a una conclusión. ¡Ya lo tenía decidido!

— ¡A partir de este día, Uzumaki Naruto nunca más volverá a celebrar su cumpleaños! —proclamó con decisión a los cuatro vientos desde la ventana de su departamento en el cuarto piso.

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fueron los regaños de sus vecinos ante el escándalo y el maullido de un gato.

…

Los fuertes golpes a su puerta lo hicieron mascullar un par de maldiciones, mientras se removía en su cama. Más golpes. _Demonios_, ¿Quién era el genio que lo estaba jodiendo desde tan temprano? ¿Es que acaso no se daban cuenta que aún estaba durmiendo? ¡Por Kami-sama, el sueño es sagrado!

Más golpes. Bien, estaba cansado, fuese quien fuese el que estaba atentando con derribar su puerta, iba a tener que escucharlo, ¡De verás!

— ¡Seas quien seas deja de joderme, tengo sueño! —bramó al abrir la puerta.

—Tsk.

—_Teme_ —masculló, identificando al azabache de ojos negros y ahora agresor de su puerta, Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¡Casi tiras mi puerta, _Teme_!

—Ten —dijo el Uchiha cortando e ignorando las quejas del rubio.

— ¿Ah?

—No tengo donde dejarlo, así que tendrás que cuidarlo.

Y sin más que decir el Uchiha se fue de ahí, dejando al rubio aún más confundido al ver la pequeña bola de manta blanca que Sasuke le había entregado…

…

Un grito de auxilio casi escapa de su boca cuando aquel bulto que Sasuke le había dejado minutos atrás había comenzado a moverse de forma descontrolada. ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?! ¿Sería un animal come rubios atractivos amantes del ramen? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un muñeco endemoniado que saltaría sobre él en cualquier momento? ¡¿Qué clase de alimaña le habría dejado Sasuke para vengarse de él por haberle roto el control de su Xbox nuevo?! No, esperen… eso no podía ser, porque él jamás le dijo que lo había roto, de hecho solo lo escondió debajo de la cama del Uchiha con la esperanza de que pensara que había sido un accidente…

Otro movimiento en la manta lo hizo reaccionar de sus divagaciones, volviendo a su estado de temor inicial, apegándose aún más contra la pared de la cocina. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Su cumpleaños solo era una señal de desgracias!

— ¡Kya! —Un gritó para nada masculino escapó de su boca al momento en que la manta cayó y una sombra salto sobre él— ¡Por lo que más quieras, no me mates! ¡Soy demasiado guapo para morir tan joven y sin haber conocido el amor! —fueron sus suplicas.

Lo único que obtuvo en respuesta fue el silencio, al menos hasta antes de empezar a sentir varios golpes en su cabeza que ya empezaban a dolerle. Desconcertado elevo la mirada a su cabeza.

— ¿Eh? —fue el simple sonido logro sacar de su boca, al ver lo que había en su cabeza.

De plumaje blanco con una crespa y barbas rojas, ojos negros y un pico amarillo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que eso era… _un pollo_…

…

— ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no contesta ese _Teme_? —gruñó Naruto al remarcar por vigésima vez el número del Uchiha, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Tras el susto que había recibido de aquel pollo, llegó la ira… ¡¿En que estaba pensando Sasuke al dejarle un bendito pollo para que lo cuidara?! Aunque otra parte de él se preguntaba: ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tenía un pollo?

Después del millonésimo intento por contactar al Uchiha decidió darse por vencido en su intento por comunicarse con él. Dejó caer con pesadez su cuerpo sobre el sofá, mientras miraba sin humor alguno al pollo que caminaba de un lado a otro, torciendo su cuello de vez en cuando, como si desconociese el lugar. No obstante una sombra oscura cubrió su mirada al ver como el pollo sin el menor descaro se subía a su mesa y dejaba un pequeño _regalito_ enfrente de él, para luego seguir explorando aquel desconocido terreno.

Odiaba los 10 de Octubre… enserio…

…

Bien, ahora estaba seguro… ¡Ese _Teme_ había enviado a ese animal para vengarse de todas las bromas que le había hecho! ¡Ese pollo era el demonio recubierto con plumas!

— ¡Vuelve acá saco de plumas! ¡Voy a freírte entero! ¡De verás!

No solo había dejado _regalitos_ en cada rincón de la casa, no, ese animal aprovechándose de su necesidad por haber tenido que ir al baño, había osado ir aún más allá en su infamia. ¡Había roto y desparramado todos sus envases de ramen edición limitada que había ganado en una rifa! ¡Era ramen importado de la mejor calidad!

¡Haría que ese pollo conociese su lugar! ¡Dentro de su estomago! ¡Y luego le patearía el trasero a Sasuke por meterlo a su casa!

…

Esto era malo… muy malo…

Después de casi haber hervido al pollo en agua caliente, Sasuke lo había llamado para explicarle que Itachi regresaba de su viaje de negocios en el extranjero. Naruto no tuvo que pensar mucho, para darse cuenta el porqué Sasuke había sacado al pollo de su casa. Aunque tampoco le dio explicación alguna del porque tenía un pollo viviendo con él. Pero sabía que la integridad del animal estaba en peligro con Itachi cerca, en especial para los desayunos.

El punto era que después de eso, Naruto le había perdido rastro al plumífero, grave error. Pues ahora que se daba cuenta… el ave no estaba por ningún lado…

— ¡Sasuke va a matarme! —dijo al removerse con desesperación el cabello— Ven, pollito, pollito, ven —seguía repitiendo al buscar por cada rincón.

— ¡Vamos!, no me hagas esto, te daré un poco de ramen si quieres —ofreció, pero nada— ¿Dónde estará ese pollo? —gruñó cansado.

El sonido lejano de un cacaraqueo logró llamar su atención. Su rostro palideció al momento en que su vista se poso en la ventana.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? —balbuceó aún incrédulo.

¿Cómo no estarlo? ¡El pollo estaba en el tejado de la casa de enfrente! ¡Se supone que los pollos no saben volar! Y él en ningún momento había abierto la puerta, así que; ¿en qué momento y como había logrado llegar hasta ahí? La respuesta vino a él cuando asomo su cabeza por la puerta y se dio cuenta que una de las esquinas del balcón de su ventana daban a las ramas del árbol del vecino y estas conectaban con la vivienda de enfrente.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Ir a la casa de enfrente y decir: _"Disculpe, ¿me deja subir a traer al pollo que mi amigo dejo en mi casa por miedo a que su hermano dañe su integridad con su obsesión por hacer huevos fritos perfectos, y que se me escapo sin darme cuenta, y ahora está en su tejado?"_ ¡Lo tacharían de lunático!

Además hoy no era el mejor día para salir de su casa y relacionarse con personas, la experiencia le había enseñado que a veces el cruzar un simple: "Hola" con alguien en este día, podía ocasionar uno de los más grandes accidentes de tránsito, que ni la presencia de Godzilla podría lograr.

—Estoy loco por hacer esto —suspiró con pesar al empezar a subirse a las ramas del árbol— Espera por mí pollito, no tardo —trató de _tranquilizar_ al ave.

…

Definitivamente su cumpleaños fue maldecido por algún demonio milenario en el momento en que nació, estaba seguro de ello…

—E-Escucha, puedo explicarlo —trato de decir— Esto… Esto es un gran malentendió, de verás… -rió nervioso.

Sin embargo, la joven de largo cabello negro-azulado y ojos perlados frente a él no podía compartir su risa. Menos al verse descubierta por un extraño que había caído dentro del balcón de su habitación poco después de que ella saliera del baño con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

—E-Espera, espera… no, no lo hagas —intentó detenerla.

Pero fue tarde, la joven soltó un enorme grito, que bien sabía no tardaría en alertar a sus vecinos, por lo que actuó rápido y se apresuro a cubrirle la boca.

—Por favor, escucha, no grites, puedo explicarlo, de verás, no grites —suplicó desesperado mientras cubría la boca de la joven, que parecía más alterada por su cercanía.

—No estaba intentando espiar, ¡lo juro! —dijo con agonía— El pollo de Sasuke no me dejo alternativa, ya casi lo atrapaba, pero el miserable comenzó a picotearme y perdí el equilibrio.

Las palabras del rubio salían atropelladamente de su boca, y la joven no podía seguirle el ritmo. Eso sumado a que la cercanía de aquel rubio de ojos azules con tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas, no le estaba ayudando a calmarse. Ella no era una persona que se relacionara fácilmente con otros, ¡tenía problemas para siquiera lograr ver de frente a alguien! Hablar con un hombre le resultaba aún más complicado. Bueno, no tenía porque exagerar, podía platicar con cualquier persona, siempre y cuando no tuviese que verla de frente por mucho tiempo y hubiese al menos un metro de distancia entre ellos.

Pero ahora este hombre estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, cubriéndole la boca para evitar que gritara, hablando quien sabe que cosas que involucraban a un pollo y un tal _Sasuke-teme_ y quien sabe que cosas más. ¡Sus nervios no podrían soportar mucho tiempo más!

— ¡Ahí esta!

El grito del rubio tuvo el efecto de poder traerla de vuelta, justo cuando se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia.

En el borde del balcón de su ventana, limpiándose sus blancas plumas como si nada, se encontraba el pollo que tanta desgracia e infortunio parecía causar en aquel rubio.

— ¿Ves? No estaba mintiendo —le dijo con aquella expresión de alivio, como la de un niño que dice ver algo que su madre no, hasta el momento en que ella también lo ve y le da la razón a su hijo.

—S-Si, lo veo —musitó ella, aferrando más el agarre de su toalla, al momento de que aquel extraño la soltara para ir por el pollo.

Las piernas de la joven aún seguían temblando por la cercanía de aquel rubio, y aunque gracias a los nervios le costó un poco procesar la información, al final le dio la razón al rubio. Él no había invadido su propiedad con mala intención, el si estaba buscando al pollo y la lucha que hacía por intentar atraparlo era la prueba. Aunque ahora su única preocupación y ansiedad era por verse cubierta por tan solo una toalla que de repente la sintió aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

—E-Esto… —fue el intento de ella por hablarle al rubio— D-Disculpe, pero…

— ¡Ahí va! ¡No dejes que se escape!

El grito de Naruto la alerto en el momento en que el pollo saltaba sobre ella asustándola. No sabía que debía hacer, ¿atraparlo? ¿pero cómo? ¿y si el pollo era tan agresivo como el chico decía y la lastimaba?

Tantas dudas y nervios solo hacían que moviera torpemente sus brazos, y al final opto por cubrirse la cabeza y agacharse, esquivando al pollo _volador_, quien tan pronto toco el suelo comenzó a correr desenfrenadamente por la habitación hasta que logro encontrar una abertura en la puerta de su cuarto y se adentro en ella librándose por milímetros del agarre de un desesperado Naruto que se había lanzado a agarrarlo.

—Estúpido pollo —masculló Naruto con el rostro contra el suelo.

— ¿T-Te encuentras bien? —pregunto tímidamente la joven.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió él al reincorporarse medianamente.

—L-Lo siento, el ave… me asusto, disculpa…

—Descuida esa bola de plumas asusta a cualquiera —suspiró con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Déjame ayudarte…

Antes de que la joven pudiese ayudar al rubio a levantarse, el agarre de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo se soltó y por inercia terminó en el suelo…

Silencio.

Nada más que un frio y sepulcral silencio lleno la habitación en segundos que parecieron siglos. El grito avergonzado de ambos no se hizo esperar.

—L-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repetía la joven con el rostro ardiendo del pánico y vergüenza.

—No vi nada, no vi nada, no vi nada, nada, nada —balbuceaba torpemente Naruto al girarse hacia la pared, cubriendo su rostro sonrojado y tratando de contener un pequeño rastro de sangre de su nariz.

— _"¿Q-Qué acabo de ver?"_ —se decía Naruto tratando de calmar sus nervios. Sin embargo, que su mente reprodujera las imágenes de _ciertas_ revistas que su padrino le había regalado, justo ahora, no le estaba ayudando absolutamente nada.

Por otra parte, la joven estaba segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría a causa de la vergüenza, es más, le resultaba extraño que no lo hubiese hecho ya.

Hyuga Hinata, desde temprana edad había sido un poco propensa a los accidentes, no era un desastre andando, pero en las pocas veces que terminaba en uno, este siempre era algo… _extremo_… como la vez que estaba jugando con un perrito en el parque, y terminó atrapada en la boca de una foca que servía de mini resbaladero y tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos para que la sacaran. Una de las muchas vergüenzas que había tenido que pasar por causa de sus descuidos.

—A-Ah, esto… —la voz de Naruto la trajo a la realidad, haciendo que se aferrase con más fuerza la toalla contra su cuerpo— Y-Yo… s-si me permites, iré a buscar al pollo, yo… ¡lo siento invadiré tu casa por el pollo!

Y sin más el rubio salió de su habitación con un sonoro portazo, que tan pronto se cerró la puerta ella al fin encontró la _paz_ que buscaba y terminó inconsciente en su habitación con el rostro tan rojo como un semáforo.

…

Quizá lo que Naruto estaba haciendo podría considerarse como invasión a la propiedad, un crimen que bien podría valerle un par de años en prisión. Pero ni loco regresaba a la habitación de aquella chica. Si limitaría a buscar al pollo, lo atraparía y saldría de ahí. Ya luego quizá vendría a disculparse por ver esos enormes… _Ejem_… mejor solo se disculparía.

…

—Esto… yo…

Solo estaba balbuceando, no estaba diciendo nada y eso era aún más mortificante. Porque si no podía siquiera formar una palabra frente aquel chico, menos se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

—Y-Yo… pues… ah…

Naruto no estaba mejor que ella, enserio. Aún cuando aquella chica ahora estuviese vestida con ropas tres tallas más grandes aquella silueta aún estaba algo _fresca_ en su mente.

—Disculpa pero tuve que revisar intente revisar los demás cuartos de tu casa, y como estaban cerrados pase al baño, tampoco está ahí —dijo tratando de desviar su atención en otro punto.

— ¿Eh…?

—El pollo, no está aquí arriba, creo que esta abajo —aclaró.

—Oh, comprendo…

—Sí, espero que no te moleste que invada tu casa —dijo Naruto rascando su cabeza.

—N-No, descuida, entiendo la situación —respondió Hinata jugando con el borde de su enorme suéter lila, en un vano intento por desviar su atención y calmar el calor en sus mejillas— P-Puedo ayudarte si lo desea —ofreció.

El rubio la observó con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconcierto, y no era para menos, después de todo; ¿Quién en su sanó juicio intentaría ayudar a un lunático que cae en los balcones persiguiendo a un pollo? Cualquiera habría llamado a la policía o lo habría sacado a patadas.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —dijo aún incrédulo.

—S-Si, creo… creo que si lo buscamos entre dos será más fácil atraparlo —explicó aún negándose a mirarlo.

—Eso sería genial, gracias a…

Fue en ese momento en que ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que aún no se habían presentado.

—H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata —se presentó la joven en una educada reverencia.

—Ah, si, Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto —dijo el rubio incomodo por la formalidad.

—Esto… Uzumaki-san…

—Naruto —le cortó él, desconcertándola— Solo llámame Naruto, no necesitas tanta formalidad —le sonrió.

La sonrisa era pequeña y amistosa, pero tuvo el efecto de remover un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja del estomago de Hinata. Pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención a eso, al menos no por ahora.

—B-Bien, N-Naruto…kun… —era imposible que no fuese algo formal, era parte de su educación. No era algo que pudiese quitarse de un momento a otro.

—Entonces, yo iré por la derecha y tu por la izquierda —dijo Naruto más tranquilo, a lo que ella asintió obediente— Si ves al pollo y encuentras la oportunidad de atraparlo hazlo, si sientes que no puedes llámame con una señal.

— ¿Con una señal?

—Sí, nuestra señal será: _¡El ramen dominara al mundo! _—proclamó con seguridad.

Hinata solo pudo reír discretamente ante aquella expresión de determinación con algo así.

—Oye, no te burles, quizá esto ahora sea una señal, pero algún día el ramen lograra dominar al mundo con su delicioso sabor —aseguró inflando las mejillas en una expresión como la de un niño que dice que su amigo imaginario realmente existe.

Aunque de alguna forma esa risilla oculta por sus blanquecinas manos empezó a contagiarlo. Era una risa bonita, tenía que reconocerlo.

El cacaraqueo del pollo en la parte baja les recordó la situación en la que estaban y con un mudo asentimiento se dispusieron a bajar por las gradas.

…

Lo que en un inicio fue una tranquila y cautelosa búsqueda, dentro de aquella silenciosa casa, ahora se convertía en el terreno de una batalla campal. En donde muebles, adornos, platos, cojines y otras cosas más volaban en el aire entre los gritos de un rubio iracundo porque el ave le haya dejado un _regalito_ en la cabeza. Los gritos de aviso de una ligeramente asustada Hinata a Naruto, cada que el pollino saltaba en el aire. Y como no, los mismos cacaraqueos del ave al no dejarse atrapar.

— ¡Hinata, no dejes que escape! —gritó Naruto en alerta al ver que el ave se le escapaba de las manos y corría hacia la ojiperla.

La Hyuga estaba petrificada en su sitio, una vez más el ave iba hacia ella. Pero esta vez no podía dejar que se le volviese a escapar. Se alentó mentalmente antes de correr hacia el ave para atraparla.

¿Quién dijo que las aves eran tontas porque tenían un cerebro prequeño?

Quien lo hubiese dicho era obvio que no había visto a este pollo. Se dijo Naruto, al ver como el ave escapaba del agarre de Hinata con un salto a su cabeza. Haciendo que trastabillara y cayese encima de él.

— ¡L-Lo siento! —exclamó Hinata apenada— Naruto-kun, yo…

—D-Descuida, no es tu culpa —respondió Naruto un tanto adolorido por el golpe— Esa ave tiene que ser un demonio disfrazado, estoy seguro —murmuró un tanto irritado mientras se ambos se ponían de pie.

—N-Naruto-kun…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Y-Yo… lo siento… —dijo Hinata en otra pronunciada reverencia.

—Vamos, no tienes que hacer eso ya te dije que-

—N-No, no es eso… es que yo… olvide cerrar la puerta de mi habitación… y… la ventana también…

El color abandono lentamente el rostro del rubio al intuir a donde se estaría dirigiendo aquel plumífero. No tardo en subir corriendo. Maldijo al ave una y mil veces, en el momento en que la vio cantante y triunfante en el balcón de su habitación. Como si se burlara de su estupidez… Ave del _Teme_ tenía que ser.

…

—Espera y verás, pajarraco, voy a atraparte, te desplumare y te haré pollo frito —sentenciaba Naruto mientras gateaba una vez más en la rama.

—N-Naruto-kun.

Se detuvo en su camino, cuando escuchó aquella voz femenina tras él.

— ¿Hinata? —La identificó— ¿Qué estás haciendo? Esto es peligroso, mejor regresa a tu casa, yo me encargare del pajarraco ese —intentó persuadirla.

—P-Pero…

—Despreocúpate, ya verás que lo solucionare todo, ¡Confía en mí!

Los parpados de Hinata se abrieron ligeramente en sorpresa ante aquella sonrisa, no era como la que el chico le ofreció cuando se presentaron. Era diferente. Mucho más resplandeciente y desbordante de seguridad. Le transmitía valor y confianza… tanta, que su corazón bombeó con fuerza.

—Vamos, ya te dije, este no es un lugar segura, regresa a casa y luego te cuento como atrape al ave —volvió a decirle, sacándola de su ensoñación.

—E-Esta bien —afirmó ella, al intentar regresar.

Pero al hacerlo la rama se resquebrajo ante el excesivo peso y ella perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Hinata! —Exclamó Naruto al tomarla en el último segundo por la muñeca— ¿estás bien?

—S-Si… —respondió ella aún asustada— Naruto-kun… la rama… —señaló con mirada angustiosa.

La rama por la que se encontraba apoyado el rubio también estaba amenazando con resquebrajarse.

—Mierda…

—N-Naruto-kun, lo mejor es que me sueltes… la rama no soportara el peso de ambos…

— ¡No!

El gritó de él la desconcertó.

—No pienso soltarte —negó con los ojos cerrados, haciendo fuerza por sostenerla y no caer también— Todos mis cumpleaños siempre son una desgracia, no es necesario que nadie me lo recuerde. No soy más que un caos con patas. ¡Pero ya estoy harto de esto! ¡Solo quiero un día normal en el que nada malo tenga que pasar y que termine como una de las tantas señales del apocalipsis! ¡No pienso soltarte y sumar otra desgracia más a mi lista! ¿Entendido? —la miró con seriedad.

—Pero…

— ¡Sin peros, Hinata! No pienso soltarte ni hoy ni nunca, aún si me lo pides nunca, escucha bien, nunca te dejare ir.

Las mejillas de la joven inevitablemente adquirieron un tono rosáceo y su corazón bombeó con más fuerza ante las palabras de aquel rubio.

La magia de aquel momento murió cuando un _crack_ se escuchó en las ramas del árbol y pasó lo que tenía que haber pasado. La rama cedió ante el peso y la gravedad.

…

—Ten tú estúpido pollo —masculló un irritado Naruto al aventarle a Sasuke el ave fuertemente amarrada con la manta en la que había llegado.

El Uchiha solo arqueo una ceja ante el aspecto desalineado y sucio del rubio, ahora cubierto por pedazos de ramas y hojas.

—Bien, gracias —dijo el Uchiha sin rastros de emoción, remordimiento o agradecimiento alguno— Por cierto, feliz cumplea-

Las palabras del Uchiha fueron cortadas por el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza contra su cara.

—Tsk. Mal agradecido —masculló el Uchiha al retomar su camino.

…

Después de tanto, Naruto había llegado a una nueva conclusión. Celebrara o no su cumpleaños, este día siempre le traería desgracias… Pero no todo era desgracia…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la pantalla de su celular, en donde ahora figuraba un nuevo número entre sus contactos con el nombre de; _Hinata Hyuga_.

Tras haber caído de la rama y haber sentido su vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Entendió él porque la Hyuga le había pedido que la soltara. La altura no era la gran cosa, de hecho si hubiera soltado a Hinata, ella habría caído de pie. Pero no lo hizo. La rama se rompió, ambos cayeron y se llenaron de hojas, restos de ramas, polvos y uno que otro raspón. El vecino los maltrato por haber roto la rama de su precioso árbol y les hizo prometer que lo ayudarían a arreglar su jardín como pago.

Pero eso no fue lo más importante. Lo que quizá ayudo a salvar su día fue lo que ella le dijo cuando se despidieron después de haber atrapado al ave que cansada de tanto juego se había quedado dormida en la cama del rubio. Ella le dijo:

_"Yo… quizá apenas y acabamos de conocernos, pero… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun! Me alegra que hayas nacido"_

Sí, esas simples palabras habían aliviado una buena parte de cumpleaños de desgracias…

—E-Esperen un momento… yo… le dije a Hinata que nunca la soltaría… E-Eso no pudo haberse interpretado como una confesión indirecta… ¿o si?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>¿Tarde?<p>

Si, ¡Lo siento!

Pero de corazón espero que les haya gustado!

¿Alguien me regala un review?


End file.
